Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance: Neera's Story
by Assassin Rogue
Summary: Sora, Riku and Neera have to go through the "Mark of Mastery exam" to become Keyblade Masters. But go through difficulties on the way. Neera for some reason can go to either Sora's or Riku's part of each world. She does not understand why or how. But the closer the ending of the test, the more everything seems to connect.
1. Destiny Islands

****Author's Note:**** I have some information about Neera on my profile if you would like to know anything about her. And also look for my Kingdom Hearts 1 story there if you are interested on whats happens to her in the beginning. (Kingdom Hearts 1 fanfic: WIP)

Also I've been focusing on other stories, which resulted to neglecting this story. I am terribly sorry for the wait and I will be continuing this ASAP.  
Thank you for your patience.

* * *

**_~Destiny Islands~_**

"But how far can a raft take us?" Sora asked. Riku, Sora, and I both stand by the shore watching the waves.

"Who knows?" Riku says carelessly. "If we have to, we'll think of something else. Ready to go?"

"Ready as we're gonna be." I responded, I feel unsure of this idea, but I know this is our only choice. We all hop onto the raft, hoping for a safe journey ahead.

"Riku, a storm's coming." Sora says worriedly. The waves are rough and high, lightning bolts striking all around us. I am somewhat afraid, but I try to stay calm and positive.

"I know." Riku says calmly observing the area. "The waves are getting steep. Furl the sail." Riku and I both walk to the sail.

"Right." Sora says as he gets up from the edge of the raft. Suddenly a burst of wind or something hits the sail and it's post. Which sends Riku and I flying off the raft."Riku! Neera!" Sora shouts.

"I'm fine!" Riku shouts back as he holds on tight to the post.

I have a lot of trouble keeping my head above water, since I have nothing to keep myself up with these waves crashing all around us. "R-Riku..." I say in between the gasps for air, I go back under, then manage to get back up.

"Neera!" Riku yells as he spots me. He stretches his hand out for me to grab, trying desperately to get me. "Grab - my - hand!" I see Riku's hand and takes a great effort to swim to him, each stroke is exhausting. "Come on, Neera!" Riku beckons desperately. I finally grab Riku's hand after two more exhausting strokes. He pulls me to the post and I hold onto the post as tightly as I can.

"I-I'm okay." I pant as I gain my breathe.

"We're okay!" Riku shouts to Sora. Sora nods to assure he's heard him. "What's that?" Riku asked worriedly as there is a whirlpool. A familiar laugh surrounds us and something dark lifts up. Riku and I both climb up on the post quickly to stand on it.

"Oh, he was right." Ursula says as she turns around to see us. "Those wretched guppies are here. Well, it's about time we settled the score!"

"Ursula?" Sora asked with a panicked tone in his voice. "But how - Is this the test?"

"Come on! We can work it out later!" Riku shouts towards Sora.

"All right!" Sora shouts back.

"Sorry, dearies, but I won't be falling for that trick!" Ursula says angrily.

**~~~Skip to next scene~~~**

Ursula then disappears, Riku, Sora, and I exchange looks of confusion. A wave picks up and pushes us down into the whirlpool. We fall off the raft and into the water. We are all practically unconscious as we drift into deeper waters, a flash of light appears in front of us to reveal a keyhole. Our Keyblade's all appear into our hands and we unlock the keyhole simultaneously. Making us disappear into another sleeping world.  
I suddenly have a flash of a vision or some sort seeing a man in a brown cloak. "This world has been connected." He says.

**~~~Flashback into a memory~~~**

_**~The Mysterious Tower~**_

"As a Keyblade Master, Xehanort had a gift like few others." Yen Sid explains to us. "But such great minds are often plagued by a single great question. What is the essence of the human heart that weakens us, or empowers us? The answer, he believed, would be found in the 'Keyblade War.' What if the challenges of our past were, in fact, a map to the light and darkness that battles within us all? Xehanort had to know, so he renounced his duties as master and chose the seeker's life."

"Since then, in many a guise, he has clashes with protectors of the light- Keyblade wielders like yourselves. And mark my words- he will trouble us yet again. We must be ready. Which is why you, Sora, Riku and Neera, are to be tested for the mark of a true Keyblade Master. No doubt you fancy yourselves masters already, but it takes years of training. Only a true master can teach you the proper way. You are all self-taught Keyblade wielders- an impressive feat."

"However, the time has come for you to let go of preconceived notions, forget what you already know about the Keyblade, and begin your training again with the clean slate." We all were surprised of Yen Sid's decision. _Forget what we know about the Keyblade? _I thought.

"But that's a formality, right?" Sora asked surprisingly. "I already proved myself. Me and the King, and Riku, and Neera- we can take on anything. Right, guys?" Sora looked at Riku and I both for support.

"Well, Sora..." I say hesitant. "I think I should go through the test. Because... I went into darkness... maybe I should start off with a clean slate and do the test."

"I don't know." Riku says after me. He then summons his weapon. "I think that in my heart, darkness still has a hold. Walking that path changed me. I'm not sure if I'm ready to wield a Keyblade. Maybe I do need to be tested."

"Hmm..." Sora says hearing both of our sides. "Then count me in. Put me through the test! Just watch- Me, Riku and Neera will pass with flying colors!" Riku and I both look at Sora as he puts his hands on his head relaxingly.

Yen Sid nods and says. "Very well, then. Sora, Riku and Neera, let your examination begin."


	2. Traverse Town

_~Neera's Story, part 2: Traverse Town~_

**~Sora's POV~**

My head falls down, which makes me wake up instantly. "Huh? This is... Traverse Town." I say confusingly. _How did I end up here?_ I thought to myself. I look down and realized my clothes have changed. "Hey, what's with my clothes?" I asked rather loudly, as I look down to see what I am wearing. "Must be more of Master Yen Sid's magic." I tap my foot on the ground to test my shoe. But there's only one problem that I have just noticed.

"What happened to, Riku and... and Neera?" I asked myself, I am worried. I jump onto the rail in front of me and shout. "Riku! Neera! Hellooo? Rikuuu!"

"Shut it." A voice rang up from next to me, which makes me stop and look to my side. "Talk about noise..." A guy suddenly floats out of nowhere which startles me and makes me fall off the railing and hit the ground below. I held my head and shook, that kinda hurt... The boy then jumps down in front of me. "Sora, right?" He ask's me.

"Yeah, but, uh... how did you know that?" I asked surprisingly. He walks towards me and checks the palm of my left hand.

"Looks like you're not a Player." He says disappointingly.

"A Player?" I asked confusingly. What's a Player?

"C'mon, keep up. In the Game." The boy says impatiently. He shows me the palm of his left hand, there are red numbers counting down on his hand. "Player's get marked with the time limit. And this game, I can't afford to lose. I need my Game partner."

"Okay..." I say confusingly. But I might as well help him. "I don't know about any 'Game,' but can I help?"

"What?" He says shocked. "Time out. Do you trust every total stranger you meet? Look- sorry, you're no good. You're not a Player. And my pact's are with someone else."

"Okay, so we can't be partners. Why don't I just help you out as a friend?" I asked.

"Now we're friends?" The boy ask's turning his back towards me. "It's not that easy."

"Not saying it is... but you could make it easier." I said leaning with my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, sounds great. Whatever..." The boy says sarcastically.

"Cool! Lead the way." I say with a smile as I placed my hands behind my head. The boy swings on a lamppost, lets go and jumps onto a railing, jumps on the building and then disappears. It was amazing, I couldn't wait to try it out.

I followed the boy through District one to District two. I finally caught up with him in the middle of the Second District. "Hey, I didn't catch your name." I inform him as he turns around.

"Dream Eaters!" He says as these fat catlike creatures appear around us.

"That's a weird name." I said, as the boy looked around defensively.

"Not me. Them." He said agitated, as he turned around.

"Right. I knew that!" I said feeling a little dumb.

The boy jumped back and put his palm out in front of him, a light came from his hand to have a cat appear from the light. It attacked all the other Dream Eaters that are around us. "Don't let 'em surround us! Let's split up!" He commands, as he turned around before following his Dream Eater.

"Got it!" I said, assuring him that I understood and turned my attention to the other Dream Eaters. Summoning my Keyblade in my hands.

"Oh and, uh..." He said as I prepared to fight. "it's Neku."

"Huh?" I said turning around, not understanding what he meant by the word "Neku."

"Neku Sakuraba. You asked." He explained his name to me.

"'Neku Sakuraba.'" I repeated thinking on the name. "That's a mouthful!" I said in a jokeful manner.

"No. It's really not." He said in an agitated way.

"C'mon, Neku. Let's take 'em!" I said after a small laugh. He nodded and ran the direction where his Dream Eater went off to.

**~~~Next scene~~~**

"These things with you- they're Dream Eaters, too?" I asked kneeling down in front of his catlike creature, observing it.

"Yeah. If I'm gonna survive the Game, I'm gonna need some extra help." He explains to me. "Think you can control them?"

"Sure, I guess..." I said unsure, folding my arms. as the catlike Dream Eater spun around meowing.

**~~~Flashback to a memory~~~**

_~The Mysterious Tower~_

"If we are ever to strike down Xehanort, we need individuals King Mickey spoke of in his letter." Yen Sid explains to us. "We must lead them out of sorrow and slumber, and back to our world. To do so, seven Sleeping Keyholes must be found and unlocked, and a great power retrieved. As you know, every world is walled off from the next, preventing travel between them. In the past, you could bridge these gaps because the walls were broken, or because you could open special Lanes with your Keyblades."

"But your new goals, the 'Sleeping Keyholes,' are harder to reach. You'll recall your first journey, that you brought many worlds back form the darkness- but some never returned completely. The still sleep, cut off from all outside channels. Not even the Heartless can enter. But these Sleeping Worlds are said to have their own manner of darkness." Yen Sid waved his hand over the table and a bright flash appeared on the table in front of us. A black Cat with a distinctive symbol on it appeared on the table.

"There are called 'Dream Eaters,' and there are two kinds-" Yen Sid continues. "'Nightmares,' which devour happy dreams- and benevolent 'Spirits,' which consume the Nightmares." A another flash on the table appeared next to the black cat, to reveal a blue cat with another distinctive symbol on it. "The Dream Eaters will guide you, just as the Heartless once guided you, to the Keyhole you seek at the heart of each world."

**~~~The Dream World~~~**

_~Traverse Town~_

After learning how to control the Dream Eaters, I followed Neku to District three. Neku stopped in the middle of District three and shouts. "I brought you Sora! We had a bargain!"  
"What's the matter, Neku?" I asked, not understanding what he completely meant. I hear footsteps from behind Neku and I, we both turn around. To see a man in an Organization XIII cloak. "No way!" I say in disbelief. I then get into a defensive mode as Neku watches. The man in the cloak jumps towards us.

"Hey! That wasn't the deal!" Neku shouted angrily. "You said you wouldn't hurt him!" Neku leaps at the man.

"Don't Neku!" I shouted reaching my hand out. "They're too dangerous!" I go to leap at the hooded man, but a sudden burst of drowsiness hits me, and I get very sleepy, as though I am going to faint. "What? Why am I so... sleepy?" I fall forward onto the ground.

* * *

**~Riku's POV~**

I open my eyes to see that I am in the middle of Traverse Town's Third District. "Am I in... Traverse Town?" I ask myself out loud. "My clothes have changed." I say as I pull on the collar of my shirt, and observe some of my other clothing. But then I realize... I'm alone. "Sora! Neera! Where are you?" I looked around, then turn and walk forward to a small fountain by the wall.

"I remember we fell overboard after Ursula attacked... and then I think we opened a Keyhole. So... this must be one of the Sleep Worlds." I say as I stop in front of the fountain. "My Keyblade- it just sort of... popped into my hand when I needed it most. Right. It's started."

"Wow! Where's your portal?" A boy's voice rings up, which makes me jump and look up. "It takes something special to jump between grounds without one."

"Who are you?" I asked curiously as I see a young man on top of the fountain railing above.

"My name is Joshua." He introduce's himself to me, as he pushes some of his hair out of his face.

"What do you mean, 'portal'?" I asked wanting answers.

"Are we just skipping past the part where you tell me your name?" Joshua ask's resting his arm onto his knee.

"Riku." I say quickly.

"Hello there, Riku." He says in delight. "Portals are like gateways that link up our worlds. Apparently, the world you and I are standing in right now- well, there are two copies of it. It's been sort of split in half. Portals are what folks like us cross between them."

"There can be two of a world?" I asked as my curiosity is getting peaked.

"The world is as many things as people need it to be." Joshua explains. "The concept that we all live in the same world- that's just in our heads. Surely you knew? I'll tell you what, Riku. I've got a little errand for you."

_He must be joking... _I thought. "Sorry. I don't trust you." I say turning around and walking away.

"Aw, at least hear me out!" Joshua says in a pretend sad voice. "I'm looking for a girl named Rhyme. She's the key to the Portal. And on the other side, who know's who we'll find? Maybe even your friends... Sora and Neera." The name Sora and Neera stopped me dead in my tracks, I turn around.

"You know Sora and Neera?" I asked with surprise.

"Now I have your attention." Joshua says leaping off the tall railing and landing easily on his feet. "But, unfortunately, I don't know where they are. If they're not in this version of the world, I can only assume they have to be in the other one. Simple logic."

"Okay, you wanna find Rhyme?" I asked seeing his point. "You got it. Let's go." I agreed to his terms and walked with him.

**~~~Next scene~~~**

I followed Joshua to the Second District. "Joshua, why don't they ever attack you?" I asked curiously.

"'They' being Dream Eaters?" Joshua asked, also answering his own question as we continue our way. "They won't go after you unless you're a dreamer. Which is funny, because I've got plenty of dreams."

"But they're definitely attacking me..." I say in deep thought. "So... you think I'm a dreamer?"

"Every human being is a dreamer." Joshua explains to me, we stop dead in our tracks. "I had a friend once who said he never dreamed of anything, but it turned out that his were the most powerful dreams of all. You sort of remind me of him. Why don't we give your dreams a shape? In this world, they take form as Dream Eaters, which can become great allies." Joshua teaches me how to form my dreams into Dream Eaters.

**~~~Next scene~~~**

"I gotchu now, Joshua!" A guy yells jumping onto the ledge. "Once I take you down, yo, me and Rhyme is goin' to back where we belong!"

"Beat. How many times do we have to go over this?" Joshua asks, obviously having been through this before. "You've been tricked- by that rogue in the black coat." The words "Black Coat" catches my attention fast.

"What? Black coats?" I asked with curiosity. "But that's..."

"I'm telling you you've made a friend of our enemy." Joshua continues explaining to Beat.

"Just can it, aight? Your inverse psychiatry ain't gonna work!" Beat snaps angrily. "Let's go, Dream Eaters!" A bear Dream Eater comes after me.

"What?" I asked surprised it's after me.

"Man, not cool!" Beat says agitated. Joshua chuckles.

"You know what? Forget it." Beat says angrily, as he flops down onto the ledge. "This is stale, yo." Joshua walks next to Beat's side.

"Playing the tough guy 24/7? I'd been worn out too." Joshua says.

"I just... wanna protect the one person who matters." Beat explains with sympathy.

"I know the feeling." I say, knowing what he's going through. Suddenly I feel very sleepy, like a brick colliding into a wall, it hit me. "Why am I suddenly... so sleepy?" I ask, covering one part of my face, trying to stay awake. I then fall forward.

**~~~Flashback to a memory~~~**

_~The Mysterious Tower~_

"Long ago, in the age of fairy tales, the World was filled with light-" Yen Sid explains. "a gift, many believed, from an unseen power known as 'Kingdom Hearts.' You see, Kingdom Hearts was protected by its counterpart, the 'X-blade,' so that non could ever lay hands on its mysteries. But in time, the World was overrun by legions who wanted the light all for themselves, and the first shadows were cast upon the land. These warriors crafted 'Keyblades' in the image of the original X-blade, and waged a great war over Kingdom hearts."

"We call this the 'Keyblade War.' But thought the war extinguished all light from the World, the darkness could not reach the brightness inside every child's heart. With that light, the World was remade as we know it today, with countless smaller worlds shining like stars in the sky. As for the real X-blade, it did not survive the battle. The two elements that created it, one of darkness and one of light, shattered into twenty-one pieces- eight of light; thirteen of darkness."

"As for the source of all light- the on true Kingdom Hearts- it was swallowed by the darkness, never to be seen again. As long as it remains there, even the brightest would will have its dark corners. After all, light begets darkness, and darkness is drawn to light. For this reason, some decided to use the Keyblade- a weapon designed to conquer the light- to defend the light instead. These were the first heroes of the Keyblade."

* * *

**~Neera's POV~**

_~Traverse Town~_

I open my eyes to see that I have somehow, appeared in Traverse Town's District two. I look at my hands to see I have longer sleeves that is bunched up by the wrist. It's a beige color. "What?" I say looking down, my clothes have completely changed from what they were. The shirt that I am wearing is beige, that has light blue line that goes up half way, then swirls at the end. I move my head to feel a lot of material bunched up behind my neck, I grab the material and feel it. It's a hood.

I look down and lift up one of my feet. It's black knee-high boots with a silver zipper that zipped all the way up. I have short black shorts on, with a silver belt that's loose. Looks like it's there for my design then any use. I lift up my hand and stroke my hair to figure our that it has not changed. I look around me and realize that I'm alone. "Riku? Sora? GUYS?! Where are you?" I yell cupping my hand around my mouth. To only get no response.

I shrug and walk to District one. A strange creature appears in front of me, a fat catlike thing. I summon my Keyblade's, readying to fight. It jumps at me and I deflect it with one Keyblade, while the other is swinging forward to attack. I hit it, it flies back and disappears. "What was that?" I asked out loud. Nothing else appeared, I evaporated my Keyblade's and kept to my first choice of action. Head toward District one.

**~~~Next scene~~~**

As I walk into District one, which usually has people there. No one is here. No one is anywhere. I begin to panic, if no one is here then... what's the purpose of this? I walk into a shop and another. No luck to find anyone. As I walk out of the last shop, I sigh. "Hellooo!" I yell cupping my hand over my mouth. "Is anyone out there?"

"Well, this is weird." I hear a boy's voice ring up. I flinch and turn around. To see a boy sitting on a table.

"What's weird?" I asked, pleased to have some company.

"Well, this world that you're standing in." He says, apparently thinking out loud. "There are two versions of it... but what is weird is that. You seem to be stuck in between them. Which leaves you completely alone. It's like the world does not have a specific place to put you... or it does not know where to put you."

"Excuse me?" I ask folding my arms and leaning on my left leg. I'm confused here, what is he saying.

"Oh sorry." He says looking up. "You must be Neera. I'm Joshua."

"How do you know me?" I asked, feeling a bit surprised.

"You're friend Riku mentioned something about you." Joshua says. "And you're the only one that appeared around the same time Sora and Riku did."

"Okay, what were you going on about?" I asked. "About there are two versions of the world and I'm stuck in between them."

"Well, this situation I have never experienced." Joshua informs me as he pushes himself off the table. "For some reason, you, unlike Sora and Riku, are stuck in between two copies of Traverse Town. Sora is on one copy, Riku is on the other. It is strange. These events have never occurred before."

"So, what does that mean?" I asked. "Can I not go to either of the copies?"

"Well... I'm not completely sure." Joshua says folding his arms and rubbing the bottom of his chin with one hand. "Since you're stuck in between worlds... there is no one here. Except you and me. I can come and go as I please. But I am not sure if there is a way to get you to one of the copies."

"Hmm..." I say thinking. "Is there a way you can transport other people with you?" Joshua shakes his head.

"No, it's not possible." Joshua says with a frown. "Trust me, I've tried."

"Hmm... Okay. Well can you at least accompany me?" I ask.

"Of course." Joshua says smiling and walks beside me. "Have you encountered Dream Eater's yet?"

"Um... you mean, like that cat thing that I ran into earlier?" I ask.

"Yes." Joshua assures me. "Want me to show you how to make your own?"

"I can make them?" I asked confused.

"Yes, they are dreams that you can form." Joshua explains. "That's what dreams form into here. They form into Dream Eaters. Which they can become great allies."

"Okay, show me how then." I say with a smile. He laughs and then teaches me how to make my dreams into a form.

"Huh, strange." He says in the middle of the process.

"What is it, Joshua?" I asked looking at him.

"You can form a rare Dream Eater..." Joshua says thinking. "That is not common for a first Dream Eater."

"Well, what can I form?" I ask, eager to know.

"Well, you can form a Kitsuna Fox." Joshua informs me. "They have to deal with fire, they're small. But highly strong. But also the Nightmare's can be very strong... To have a Kitsuna Fox as an ally is rare. But when you have one, you might have more of a chance to bump into it's darker form."

"Okay, I'm game." I say with a smile.

A light flashes and the Dream Eater jumps out of the light. The light disappears and the Kitsuna Fox jumps around, and runs around us in a few laps. It has a flame like appearance to it. It's orange almost all over, dark red on it hair on top, around it eyes, and has a design on its side. It has a white-tipped tail, white belly, and half the face is white. It has a symbol on its chest, probably to signify that it is a Spirit Dream Eater. It makes a couple sounds, the leaps into my arms. I catch it and hold it. It's adorable. It licks under my chin and I laugh.

"Well, there's your Dream Eater." Joshua says with a smile.

"Thanks, Joshua." I say with a smile as the Fox jumps out of my arms.

"Y'know, some people name their Dream Eaters. Why don't you name yours?" Joshua says.

"Okay... well... I guess I'll name him; Twilight." I say. Then a flash of drowsiness comes over me, I almost fell off-balance. "Woah... what's... going on?" I say starting to fall off-balance. I put my hand on a near by post and grab onto the side of my head. "Whats..." I manage to say before I fall to the ground.

* * *

**~Sora's POV~**

I open my eyes and look around. I remember the events that has happened before I fell asleep. "Where is he?" I say in panicked tone, since the man in the hood is no longer here, neither is Neku. I scan the streets up and down, hopefully to find some sort of life in the streets. "They're both gone." I say realizing they might have left a while ago.

_"Before I fell asleep,_" I think to myself as I fold my arms and close my eyes. "_Neku said that he and that creep in the coat has a 'deal.' But what was the deal? Are the two of them in league? That can't be right... We never even found Neku's partner. " _I open my eyes and let my hands fall on their own. "_I guess I just should take a look around."_

**~~~Next scene~~~**

After roaming around and beating Dream Eater's. I come across a place, I have never seen before in Traverse Town. "Wow! Never been this way before!" I blurt out excitedly, studying the area. "Ooh, what's that?" I run to a big white door, that has a big red sign above it. In yellow writing it says "Colosseum." There is also a red and green booth next to it. I stop in my tracks to see a young girl standing in front of the door and observing it.

"Hey, um..." I say, stumbling on my words. "any chance you're Neku's partner?"

"Huh?" The little girl says turning around, looking at me with her blue eyes. "Um... I'm not really sure. All I know is that my name is Ryme.

"You mean... you've lost your memory?" I ask. _How did she lose her memory? _I thought.

"Yup." Rhyme says with a nod and a smile.

"Oh, sorry..." That's all I can think to say. I don't know what else to say about it.

"Aw, it's no big deal." Rhyme says waving her hand. "You know what they always say- 'Sometimes memories just need a little help getting out."

"Yeah... that's true." I say with a nod and a smile. She nods and giggles a bit. I fold my arms thinking. "Huh, 'a little help'... I know! Maybe Neku can jog your memory! Come on, Rhyme. Let's go find him!" I say turning to go.

"Right!" Rhyme says excitedly with a nod.

**~~~Next scene~~~**

Rhyme and I walk across a bridge to discover a building. Which Neku is standing on top of the roof. Rhyme and I find a way up to the roof and walk to Neku. "Hey, Neku! It's you!" I say.

"Sora..." Neku says, his voice is low, like something is troubling him. "What?" You actually stil trust me?"

"Of course I do!" I say enthusiastically.

"But you know that I trick you, right?" He asked, his voice has a hint of surprise. "That guy in the black coat, he said he could send me home - me and my partne r- but I had to bring you to him first. Sorry." He says bowing his head.

"No big deal." I say, trying to cheer him up a bit. "When it really mattered, you stood up for me. And besides - we're friends. Right?"

"Friends..." Neku repeats to himself. He turns around and smiles, and I return a smile.

"Oh, hey, Neku-" I say realizing the whole reason why I'm here. "this here is Rhyme. Is she your Game Partner?"

"No. Sorry. I'm teamed up with someone else." Neku says shaking his head. Rhyme then suddenly disappears.

"What? Rhyme!" I say panicked as I turn to see she's disappeared. But then I see the man in the black coat. I summon my Keyblade and get into a fighting position. Neku on the other hand, charges to the man in the black coat. But the man in the coat uses this force of darkness, which sends Neku flying to the side. "Neku!" I yell after him.

I turn my attention to the man in the black coat. He has is arms in the air, a black portal appears above him. To reveal and enormous Nightmare. The man in the black coat leaves in a gateway. "Huh? Hey, wait!" I yell. The Nightmare lands on the roof with a thud, I felt the whole building quake. The Nightmare roars and I say. "Out of my way!"

**~~~Next scene~~~**

An orb of light shatters, little bits and pieces of the orbs fall around us. I then see Riku walk my direction, with a girl next to him. "Riku!" I say. The girl runs through me, as though I'm not there.

"Hold on, Sora." A boy's voice rings up just as I was gonna run to Riku. Riku then runs after the girl.

"Joshua." Neku says walking towards us.

"Hello, Neku." Joshua says. "How long the days without you have felt." Rhyme then appear from behind Joshua.

"Rhyme! I'm glad you're okay." I say with joy. "Neku, do you know this guy?"

"Yeah. Joshua. He's my... friend." Neku informs me.

"Okay..." I say. "Are you the one who took Rhyme away? And... why do you know my name?"

"If you'd like to settles down for a sec," Joshua says. "I'll field your question one at a time. Let's start with Rhyme." He says looking to Rhyme. "I'm hanging on to her dreams for her. They're my portal." I fold my arms and look at him confused. "Let's just say, her dreams are a gateway between worlds." I nod understanding what he means. "Next question- how could I possibly know your name- right?

"This town has a little secret. It only appears when someone out there has a need of shelter. I'll spare you the details, but right now it's made up of my dreams. So of course I know you- I dreamed you up. I know your best friend, Riku, too. And your other friend Neera."

"Really? You know both of them?" I ask surprised.

"Well, yeah. I'm kind of a omniscient." Joshua says.

"Then, where is Riku?" I asked eagerly. Neera runs out of the building and stops in front of us. She looks at me funny and folds her arms thinking. "Well, I don't need to know what Neera is." I say with a laugh, as Joshua turns around.

"He's right inside this projection," Joshua explains. I see Riku backing up slowly. "in another imagining of this world."

"You mean... another Traverse Town?" I asked walking up to Joshua. "Can I get there with your portal thing?"

"Sad to say, it won't work for you." Joshua says. "My 'Portal Thing' only opens for the one with Rhyme's dreams. In this projection, you're seeing another chain of events, in another world trapped by the Dream Eaters. As for how the got world split in two... I have a feeling you need to ask this guy." The man in the black cloak is walking towards Riku, obviously telling him something.

"Him again." I say angrily. Neera runs to Riku, and appears to be looking around at the both of them.

"Is she there too?" I ask, but I think I just answered my own question. Riku isn't even acknowledging her.

"No, she's..." Joshua says, trying to find his words. "stuck in between the two Traverse Town's."

"'Stuck in between'? How did that happen?" I ask slightly confused.

"To be honest, I haven't the slightest idea." Joshua says with a frown. "But she's alone there. In less I accompany her or that guy." He says nodding to the man in the black coat.

A guy and Shiki appear behind us, which makes Neku and Rhyme turn around. I keep my attention towards Riku and the man in the coat. The man in the coat pulls off his hood to reveal an unfamiliar face. He sure wasn't in Organization XIII before. "Who's... that?" I ask out loud.

"Beat..." Rhyme says looking at the man, shouting something out to Riku.

"Shiki..." Neku says looking at the girl behind Beat who looks upset.

"Riku..." I say with a sigh. Riku turned around acknowledging Beat's shouting. Neera looked around, she looked towards Joshua. She takes a running start then jumps up towards us, trying to get Joshua's attention. Joshua nods to acknowledge her.

"Sora... I'll be right back." Joshua says to me.

"Alright." I say, not really caring at the moment.

* * *

**~Riku's POV~**

I open my eyes and raise my head. "What happened? Did I fall asleep?" I ask myself out loud, as I look at the ground. I get up and walk to where Joshua and Beat we at before I fell asleep. "Where are Joshua and Beat?"

"Hey, do you mind?" An agitated girls voice rings up. I turn around and see a girl running from Dream Eaters who are chasing her. I chase after them, hoping to not be to late. I run faster as I see her cornered by the Dream Eaters.

"Stay back." I order her as I jump in between her and the Dream Eaters. She nods and runs from the spot.

**~~~Next scene~~~**

"Seriously, thanks." She says as we both walk away from the spot. "I'm Shiki. How 'bout you?"

"Riku." I answer, I stop and turn around.

"Thanks, Riku." She says joyfully.

"Sure." I say. I turn around and start to head off.

"Hey! That's it!" Shiki says in an agitated tone. "You chat up a girl and then just say, 'Sure,' and walk off?" I stop dead in my tracks, apparently she's offended. I'm thankful Neera isn't this complicated.

"I'm bad at this. Sorry." I admit apologetically. "Look, it's not safe here. You should go home."

"If it's dangerous, how can you leave me here?" She ask's messing with her stuffed doll. "Aren't you my knight in shiny armor? Well?" She looks at me and winks.

"Kn-knight? You've got the wrong idea." I say quickly. I feel a bit awkward with this situation.

"Omigosh, I was so just kidding." Shiki says shaking her head and looked away. "You get out much?" I really did not know how to respond to that, so I stay silent thinking. She hugs her stuffed doll. "You remind me of this guy I know. Well, good thing we met." She says pushing out her stuffed doll.

"Yeah, great." I say feeling annoyed. I turn my back to her. She follows me through Traverse Town, as I protect her from oncoming Dream Eaters.

**~~~Next scene~~~**

Shiki and i walk across a bridge to come across a big building. I've never seen this much of Traverse Town before. "Over there!" Shiki says with excitement in he voice. She runs off around the corner.

"Hey! We should stick together!" I yell after her. I hear her shriek, and I figured she's cornered by some Dream Eaters again. "Perfect." I run around the building and up some stairs. "You can't expect me to-" I stop dead in my tracks as I see a man in a black coat. Shiki's studded doll is by his feet. "Shiki! No way..."

The man in the coat stomps on the stuffed doll and kicks away. "How did you get here?" The man asked.

"Who are you?" I asked, his voice is not familiar. The stuffed doll bounced off my chest and fell to my feet. I look down at it.

"By choice or chance?" The man says. "You cannot control what you aren't aware of." He says heading my direction. I begin to back up. "This wakeless sleep will be your prison... to wander forever.

I stop at the ledge. "What do you mean?" I asked confused. I'm beginning to panic and I place my hand over my chest.

"Riku, don'chu listen to that punk!" Beat's voice rings up. I quickly look to my right and see Shiki behind Beat. "Shiki's gonna be fine! She told me wassup. Hoodie here set this whole thing up, yo. He promised to send Shiki back to our world, and you was the cost of travel. Yo, this is seriously one half-baked excuse for a mission. Betchu ain't even a Reaper."

The man pulls off his hood, to reveal an unfamiliar face. "All right. Who are you?" I asked angrily. The only familiar look on him, is his eyes. He doesn't say a word, he's raises his arms in the air, a big portal appeared above his head. An enormous Nightmare appears and flies into the building. The man in the black coat disappears.

Shiki takes a few steps forward and bows her head. "I'm really sorry, Riku." I pick up and toss her stuffed doll to her. She catches it and holds it close.

"It's alright." I say. "Beat, watch her."

"I gots this, yo!" Beat says confidently. I nod and run after the giant Nightmare.

**~~~Next scene~~~**

A white orb bursts in the air and sprinkles around us. We turn around and see out friends, their see through. "Hey, what is this?" Shiki says observing the people in front of us.

"What are we... seeing?" I ask looking around at Sora. I reach for Sora, but pull back quickly.

"This is so messed up, man!" Beat says frustratingly. "She's right here in front of me and... I can't reach her!" He says rubbing his eyes to make sure his eyes aren't playing a trick. I watch as he's trying to grab the little girl, his hands go through her each time.

"If your hearts are connect, you'll reach her." I say. Beat look down and sighs, and quickly looks up at her.

"Rhyme..." He says.

"Neku..." Shiki says.

"Sora..." I say looking at him.

"Huh? Who's that?" Shiki ask's looking behind me. I look to and see Neera. I smile.

"Neera..." I say with a grin.

"Aww, is she your sweetheart?" Shiki says with a grin.

"What?" I say breathlessly. "Well... uh..." I rub the back of my head awkwardly.

"Is that why you were freaking out with me?" Shiki asked teasingly, placing a hand on her hip and leaning forward.

"N-no, it has nothing to do with that!" I say defensively.

"Wow, Riku!" Beat says laughing. I look down and put a hand on my face, feeling embarrassed.

* * *

**~Neera's POV~**

I open my eyes, to feel something a little above my hip, I raise my arm a little and look for the source. It's my Dream Eater, curling up next to me. I smile and I nudge it. It raises it head, looks around lazily, then rises up and starts jumping around. I giggle watching it bounce around. I get up, wiping the top of my short just in case if there's any access dirt on my shorts. I look around the area to see if I can see Joshua, but I don't see him anywhere.  
I shrug and begin to make my way around Traverse Town with my new companion; Twilight.

**~~~Next scene~~~**

It's weird only having me here, no other person to be around with or at least see on occasions. All I've seen here is Nightmare's. It's like what Joshua said: I'm alone. I've seen parts of Traverse Town, that I've never seen before. I walk across a bridge to come across a building. I don't see anything interesting outside so I walk inside curious to see what I can find.

When I walked in I at first found nothing but Nightmare's, which Twilight and I took care of easily. As I as was about to head out, not amused with the Nightmare's anymore. Right before I head out the door, a man's voice rings up. "Well, I'm surprised to see you doing well alone." I turn around startled. To see a man in a black coat. I'm shocked to see him here, or even at all! How did Organization XIII end up here?!

"Why are you surprised? I'm surprised to see that you don't have any of your henchmen to back you up." I say angrily.

"Because, you're never alone." The man says walking towards me slowly. "You always need someone there to pick up your slack. And your messes."

"I've never needed that!" I say defensively. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Does it feel weird, to be all alone?" He ask's, I start to back up. A memory flashed back, to when I was alone in the darkness. Roaming myself. The fear. The anger with myself. The pain I've felt.

"Does it hurt to be alone? Do you feel vulnerable? Do you feel the darkness beckoning your heart, for it to reach its full potential?" I backup more and more, I bump into the door. I'm breathing fast, lifting my hand up to my chest. My heart tightens, so my breathing gets shallow.

"What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly and forcefully.

"I'm... not doing anything." He says, he pulls off his hood and grins. "You're doing that to yourself." My eyes widen with fear, that I'm actually causing myself this fear, pain, and anger. Why would those simple words set me off like that?

"Just go away!" I shout as the feeling in my chest tightens. I grip onto the collar of my shirt, I'm bending down and have my hand placed on the wall next to me to keep me from falling down to the ground.

"Alright, as you wish." He says coldly. I look up at him with anger. To see him raise his arms in the air, a big portal appears above him, and a giant Nightmare appears. The man in the black coat disappears.

The Nightmare roars so loud, my bones and eardrums shake. "Great. This is exactly what I needed." I say angrily as I try to regain my strength. I somehow find a way to gather myself up quickly, I summon both my Keyblade's and charge at the over-sized Nightmare.

**~~~Next scene~~~**

After defeating the Nightmare, a white orb floats through a doorway. I run out the building to follow it. It shatters into pieces and falls around. I see Sora and... a guy I cannot place his name. I don't know him, but I feel as though I do. I also see a little girl with him, which I also feel as though I know her, and Joshua. I run up to them, hopefully able to speak to someone.

But when I get there, I don't understand what I'm seeing right now. I fold my arms to think. "What is going on?" I ask out loud. I look at Sora and the other's who are with him, they're completely see through. Sora looks at me every once in a while, like he can see me. Maybe he can. I ponder about this for a few minutes. "Maybe it's a hologram... a projection? Hmm... maybe when I see Joshua he can explain this." I say out loud.

I see Joshua explain things to Sora, and every now and then Sora looks like he asks a question. Joshua said something to Sora, and nodded to the direction behind me. I look behind me to see Riku backing up, and the same guy that I saw in the building. I run to Riku, maybe he's here. Maybe I can help him. But sadly, no luck. He's see through too. Now I feel helpless. Maybe I can get Riku's attention, maybe like Sora, he can see me. I walk in front of Riku, looking behind every now and again to see the man in the coat get closer.

Riku looks as though he's panicking when he gets to the ledge. I begin to feel extremely helpless as I see this, I know he needs help. He's right her in front of me and I can't reach him! Or help him! I reach for his face, trying to put my hand on his cheek. But my hand goes through, I backup. The reality sinks in and I can't help. Riku then looks startled by something and looks to his right, I do so and see a guys yelling something towards Riku.

I look behind me, I see the man in the black coat take off his hood like he did so with me. I look at him angrily. Wishing I was with Riku, to take him on. They then disappeared and I frowned. I looked up towards Joshua, to see he's still there. I run, then jump on a tree, then a post and then land with the group. "Joshua, I don't know if you can hear me." I say looking at him. "But come here, I need some explanation!" Joshua nods, says something to Sora.

He disappears. I sit on a rock waiting for Joshua. "Hello, Neera." Joshua says as he appears in front of me.

"Hi, Joshua." I say with a faint smile. I then get up off the rock. "Listen I need to know what's going on. What just happened? What did I see?"

"Okay, okay." He says patting the air both his hands. "Just calm down and I can explain everything."

"Okay then..." I say sitting back on the rock. Placing my elbow on my knee and resting my chin on the palm of my hand.

"What you saw was a projection of the current events." He explains. I glance behind Joshua to see Sora and his gang disappeared. "So, what you saw actually happened in the other two copies. Sora saw it too. So you weren't the only one."

"Do you know if Riku is okay?" I asked eagerly.

"For now, yes." Joshua says. "Now like I was telling Sora earlier;"

"The little girl you saw with me and Sora, her name is Rhyme. I'm holding on to her dreams for her, her dreams are my portal. And this world is also my dream, so how I know about you guys, is because I dreamed you up. Now how you got stuck in between, I still don't have an answer for that. I'm still trying to figure that out for myself."

"Okay... thanks, Joshua." I say getting up off the rock.

"You're welcome, Neera." Joshua says with a smile. "Now, I've got to get back to the others."

"Okay, see you soon." I say nodding. He nods and disappears. Once again I'm alone. I wait about five minutes and nothing else happens. As I go to leave. I see them all appear in front of me again. Even Riku. I walk up to Riku and smile. "Riku..." I say with a sigh.

* * *

**~~~KH scene~~~**

Sora, Riku, and Neera both stand in a row together. They exchange looks and they all hear Joshua's voice and turn to see him. "In their world," Joshua explains. "something happened that brought their existence to an end. To keep them from fading away altogether, I gathered up the very last remnants of their dreams and looked for a place to give them refuge."

"It was then this world appeared to answer my call, and Rhyme's dreams allowed us to reach it. Here, I thought they might have a chance- that the pieces of their dreams could make them whole again. Imagine my surprise when I realized dreams take bodily form in this world. It struck me- by linking their dream pieces back together, maybe I could make them exist again. Maybe I could give them another chance."

"It can't be that simple." Riku says.

"Well, why can't it?" Joshua asks. "By ourselves, we're no one. It's when other people look at us and see someone- that's the moment we each start to exist. All they needed was for someone to see them, connect with them. And the two of you were a big part of making it happen." He says looking at Riku and Sora.

Neera put her hands on her hip. "So, does that mean me being here... wasn't for anything at all?' She asks.

"No, there is a reason why you are here." Joshua says turning his attention towards Neera. "There must be, in less you would have never been here in the first place." Neera nods seeing Joshua's point.

"Joshua, just... who are you?" Sora, Riku, and Neera ask simultaneously.

"Let's say... a friend." Joshua says looking at the three. Wings appeared on Joshua's back, which took Sora, Riku, and Neera by surprise. Joshua then flies out to the sky, and disappears. The three watch him leave astonished. They then look forward. A white glow comes from one of the walls and a Keyhole is revealed. Sora, Riku, and Neera exchanged looks. Summoned their Keyblade's and unlocked the Keyhole.


End file.
